I'll always be there for you
by GreedyQueenie
Summary: 4 Scenarios where the girls are there for each other. Note: The boys are kind of jerks in this. Slight talk of Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino and Nejiten. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten friendship.


~Ino's scenario~

Ino ran into the apartment she shared with the girls and straight to the bathroom, she quickly locked the door and looked in the mirror, tears streaming down her face.

Sakura, who was sitting in the living quickly got up and knocked on the door. "Ino what's wrong?" She asked.

Ino sniffed but didn't answer. Sakura quickly ran and got Hinata and Tenten. "Ino what happened?" Tenten asked.

"You can talk to us" Hinata said. "S-Shikamaru cheated on me... with Temari!" Ino cried. The girls gasped.

"H-He told me I wasn't good enough..." Ino sobbed. "Ino let us in..." Sakura said. Ino sniffed and unlocked the door. The girls rushed in and hugged Ino tightly.

"Sh... Ino it will be okay..." Tenten said as she hugged her. Ino just continued to sob. "Ino don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's missing out on" Hinata said as she hugged her.

"He's a jerk, I can't believe he would cheat on you with Temari of all people!" Sakura yelled. "Ino we will help you move on, let's do something to get your mind off it" Tenten said.

Ino sighed and wiped her tears away. "Thanks girls..." She said as she hugged them.

 _'Gomen Shikamaru... I'm sorry that you couldn't see what you're missing out on'_

~Hinata's scenario~

Hinata ran into the apartment, tears falling down her face. The girls looked at her surprised before rushing over. "Hinata what happened!?" Ino asked quickly. "N-Naruto... He... cheated on me..." Hinata sniffed.

The girls eyes widened in shock. "W-When I caught them hanging out together... H-He told me to go away..." Hinata cried. "That jerk!" Tenten shouted. Sakura and Ino hugged Hinata.

"I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind" Tenten said as she grabbed some kunai. Hinata shook her head.

"No Tenten... Don't" Hinata said as tears fell to the ground.

"B-But..." Tenten trailed off. "It's not right..." Hinata said. Ino sighed. "He's not even worth it" Ino said. Tenten sighed in defeat and hugged Hinata.

"Hinata don't worry about it, you'll move on don't worry! He's gonna feel awful when he sees you're doing fine" Sakura said with a smile.

Hinata gave a small smile and wiped her tears.

"Thank you Sakura, Ino, Tenten, I needed to hear that" Hinata said. They hugged. "No problem" Ino said with a grin.'

 _'Sorry Naruto... You are no longer aloud to stand with me'_

~Tenten's scenario~

Tenten ran into the apartment and straight to her room, she quickly locked it. The girls, who were in the living room, ran to her door and knocked. "Tenten!" Sakura yelled. Tenten felt tears stream down her face.

"Tenten what happened!?" Ino asked, very worried.

Tenten ignored them.

"Tenten... please..." Hinata begged.

Tenten sighed. "Neji cheated on me okay! And he told me I didn't even matter!" Tenten yelled as tears fell down her face. The girls gasped.

"Tenten come out!" Sakura begged.

"Go away!" Tenten shouted.

"Tenten! Don't do this! Open the door!" Hinata yelled.

"Please come out! We can get you threw this!" Ino said.

"We can help you!" Sakura said. Tenten opened the door and sobbed.

The girls quickly hugged her.

"It hurts..." Tenten mumbled as she cried.

The girls nodded sadly and continued to comfort there friend.

 _'Neji...I'm sorry you were so blinded that you couldn't see what was right in front of you'_

~Sakura's scenario~

Sakura slowly walked into the apartment, tears streaming down her face. Nothing ever changes.

The girls looked at her. "What happened Sakura!?" Ino quickly asked.

"Sasuke... cheated on me" She said.

The girls gasped.

"With Karin" She added.

The girls quickly hugged her tightly as she cried her heart out. "I loved him! I loved him so much! And I still do! I suffer from loving him!" She cried.

The girls nodded sadly and continued to comfort her.

"Sakura... We know you can't move on... But maybe we can work on making it hurt less..." Tenten said.

"He told me I was annoying... again!" Sakura shouted.

"That baka..." Ino growled.

"Sakura..." Hinata said sadly as she hugged her.

The girls continued to try and comfort her.

"Are you going to be okay Sakura?" Hinata asked nervously. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah... But I can't stop loving him... and you know what?"

They looked at her.

Tears streamed down her face and yet she smiled. "Loving him... Is annoying"

 _'I'm sorry... that you can never suffer like I do'_

 ** _A/N: Please review :)_**


End file.
